


【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector③

by Jihuang



Category: Carrion (Phobia Game Studio Video Game)
Genre: Other, carrion/红怪/原创角色/腐肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihuang/pseuds/Jihuang
Relationships: carrion/原创角色
Kudos: 8





	【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector③

7月xx日

我不确定现在是白天还是黑夜，我在重复的晕厥与苏醒中交替了数次，以至于现在脑子里依旧是一团浆糊，拿笔的手也是颤抖不止。请不要疑问我现在为什么仅仅在写字，因为我现在能做的只有这件事。

我有尽力在稳定情绪了，但为了避免突如其来的呕吐让这个本子毁于灾难，所以我只能写写停停。这里的字体也许潦草得难以辨认，但我竭尽所能了。

而我现在，正坐在怪物的“巢”里。

事情发生在28日的中午，当我听到办公室门外的响声时已经为时已晚，放下笔的瞬间就被巨大的冲浪撞在墙上。在失去意识前我看到了令我的灵魂都无法安定的恐怖景象：一只血红的，长着多足触须的怪物冲了进来，所及之处尽是鲜血与尖叫。

然后我便被黑暗的母亲所怜悯，在因惊厥而咬断自己的舌头之前就昏了过去。

当我再次醒来时，却发现自己正以一种及其怪异的姿势卧在怪物的巢里。殷红的触须与粘腻的组织液挂在墙洞上，还有冲鼻的血腥味向我袭来，那一刻对死亡与未知的恐惧瞬间就占领了我的大脑，在持续了反反复复一个多小时的恸哭与哀叫的呻吟后，疲惫使我清醒了些许。我发现怪物并不在此处，所以便尝试着爬出这个牢笼。在动用四肢最后的气力之后，我几乎是摔在了肮脏的地砖上，但再次抬头看清面前横尸遍野和鲜血四溅的场景之后，我再次晕了过去。

而第二次醒来之后，我便惊奇地发现我又回到巢中。而这就能断定一件事：我还没死/怪物并没有攻击我，并把我带回了巢穴。

这种行为无疑是一种储藏食物的行为，巢外的景象我不想再看第二眼，如果让我亲眼面对那个场景，恐怕我会当场心脏病突发而死掉。我不知道应不应该为这短暂的苟活而庆幸，若有面对死神降临的那一刻，我倒希望它能给我个痛快。

出人意料的事情发生了，在怪物第一次正式出现在我的视野中时，我惊恐得大脑停止思考，身体几乎完全脱力，整个人就要陷进墙壁里化作一滩烂肉。但就在这时，我看到它伸出一根类似触须的东西（我现在推断那根触须可能是用作感知，类似我们的四肢），然后像是有粘性一样，把我拽了起来。它的力度恰到好处，竟然不会将我撕碎——实际上他撕碎了我的袖子，露出了我那曾经饱受针刺折磨的手臂——而我的手臂上有着和它相似的触须组织，就埋在我的皮肤下。

对，这个时候我就该向上帝坦白，坦白一切的一切，坦白关于那场“事故”与我的大病。

其实早在十几年前就发生了实验品泄露事件，也就是在那个时候，我的身体被罐中的生物所  
寄生。当然，这件事除了我和我的主治医师以外无人知晓，而那位医生最终死于前线作战的战场上，所以现在只有我知道：我身体中藏着锐立斯科技的秘密。

寄生的生物组织似乎在将我身体中的细胞慢慢同化，这些年我还是在不停服用抗组胺药过活。而现在，它来了，和我这只手臂上同源的物种，就站在我面前。

那只怪物就像是一团纠缠在一起的红色蚯蚓，长着数不清的嘴和绿色眼睛。它没有具体的形态，可以说它是柔软又可以自由伸缩的。当它用感知触须碰我的手臂时，我就怀疑它是不是把我认定为它的同类，所以才选择留我一命。

这时我的胆子就大了起来。我先是放低了重心，然后慢慢站起来。当它绿色荧光般的眼睛都聚集到前面面对我时，我举起了双手。虽然只是试探，但我还是鼓起勇气说：

“你不会伤害我的，是吗?”

老天，它竟然发出了一声低鸣来回应我。

这让我惊喜又意外，甚至忘了恐惧：它竟然拥有思维与智力。

接下来的事就不由得轻松了起来，而这个怪物看久了也没有那么，那么可怕（它让我想起了祖母的毛线团）。但为了保证我的安全，我还是得时刻保持警惕。

之后我尝试离开巢穴，它没有阻止我，而是跟在我身后。尽管办公室里惨烈的景象依旧令我反胃，至少能确定的一点是：这里只有我幸存。

可以说我是在它的“监视”下捡回了笔记本。但是当我拿起枪的时候，它迅速伸出感知触抽打我的手，枪一下自被它夺了过去，然后塞进嘴里胡乱撕咬成碎片。我摸着我被打痛的手背盯着它，它就用一种拖长的颤音回应，似乎是在告诉我：它不喜欢这个东西。

它的智商超乎了我的想象，我开始对它有一些兴趣了（这倒是职业病的好处，我似乎不是那么害怕了）

呵，肾上腺素的肆虐开始了，我的手现在在抖个不停，就姑且先写到这里。

补充：现在它又出去到处乱撞了，我得跟过去看看。


End file.
